Mega Chronicles
by markzilla6895
Summary: Takes place behind the scenes of the Mega Man comic.
1. Let the Games Begin: Trouble Get!

"That's it. Follow the light," a deep male voice said. The robot human blinked a couple times before waking up to see the face of a middle-aged man with a black beard, a white lab coat, and glasses that hid his eyes.

"Wait, what?!" The robot asked suddenly. He then sighed and calmed down. "Not the best choice of words, Doc."

"Sorry, Mark," the man said. "But this is your weekly check-up, and I have to see your systems are all functioning."

"It's okay, Dr. Spark," Mark replied. "It's just that Dr. Light's unveiling of the Robot Masters has been on my mind lately."

"Me too, but with their unveiling, we can look toward a better tomorrow."

"Yeah, but what if they could be used as weapons?"

"I doubt Dr. Light would ever…"

"Dr. Spark! Dr. Spark!" A young-looking human robot with dark black hair rush in. He had a wolf tail sticking out of his pants.

"What is it, Luis?"

"You should see it for yourself," Luis replied as he turned on the TV.

"…Li with Channel 8 News," a female news reporter said. "We continue our coverage of a sudden robot attack downtown."

The screen showed several humanoid robots wreaking havoc.

"Aren't those…?" Luis started to say.

"The Robot Masters," Dr. Spark said gravely.

"As you can see, the robots are causing massive damage and possess powers unlike anything we've ever seen," the news reporter continued. "What's worse is that nothing seems able to subdue them. The police were quickly outmatched this morning and the army has already been defeated. So far no one has claimed…" The screen suddenly crackled with static as a new face replaced the news station. The face was of a crazy-looking old man with a rather questionable hair style and moustache.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha!" The man said. "Do not attempt to look away, fools! Dr. Albert W. Wily controls the airwaves now! And soon- the world! No doubt you've seen my Robot Masters at work! Built by my genius, they are unstoppable! All of this violence can be avoided. All I demand is complete and immediate surrender from the world's leaders, and to be recognized as the greatest genius in the history of mankind! Otherwise, this morning will just be a taste of the terror I'll unleash! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Turn it off, please," Dr. Spark said. Mark switched the TV off.

"Who was that guy?" Luis asked.

"That was Dr. Wily, an old friend of Thomas and me. The three of us built robots for the military which would give inspiration for the Robot Masters… and of course, the three of you."

"Us?" Mark asked.

"Yes. You, Luis, and Sonia. Speaking of which, where is Sonia?"

"I'm here!" A girl ran into the room. She looked like a female version of Luis. She even had a wolf tail sticking out of her pants. "Sorry, I kinda overslept."

"That's okay, sis," Luis said.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked.

Dr. Spark filled her in on the recent attack.

"Well, we gotta do something!" Sonia shouted.

"But how?" Dr. Spark lamented. "The Robot Masters are resistant to all forms of weaponry. I'm afraid nothing can stop Wily now."

Mark and Luis then spoke up.

"We'll do it," they said.

"We'll fight the Robot Masters," Mark declared.

"And stop Dr. Wily!" Max added.

Dr. Spark thought for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"Alright. But we need to take care of a few things."

Soon…

Mark and Luis were on examination tables in Dr. Spark's lab in stasis. Dr. Spark was constructing new armor for them while Sonia assisted him.

"I'll give you two the best protective armor I can make. Protective enough to block any blows from any basic attack. I'll give you both Buster Cannons for self-defense. You'll both be stronger and faster."

Mark was plated in turquoise armor that covered his whole body, including his face. He resembled a traditional robot.

"You can just call me… Botley!" He proclaimed.

Luis had red and orange armor plus a helmet that just covered his hair.

"And I'll be Fenix!"

"We're gonna stop Dr. Wily from taking over the world!" The duo declared.


	2. Let the Games Begin: Clean-Up Get!

Dr. Spark teleported Botley and Fenix downtown… right in the middle of a warzone.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" Botley asked in surprise.

"The Robot Masters obviously," Fenix replied.

"They've already swept through here," Botley said, observing the unconscious bodies of soldiers around them. "We're too late."

"Hey, do you hear explosions?" Fenix asked suddenly.

Botley paused for a moment and heard several booms in the distance.

"Yeah! Let's go check it out!" The turquoise robot said as the two ran to an abandoned excavation site. They stopped in front of a pit. Botley leaped in.

"Mark, I mean Botley, wait!" Fenix said, leaping after his partner. The duo landed in front of a blue robot standing over the collapsed form of a yellow robot.

"Hey, Rock!" Botley said, waving at the blue robot.

"Mark, Luis? Is that you?" The robot asked.

"Well, it's Botley now," Botley replied.

"And I'm Fenix!" Fenix added.

"Well, you can just call me Mega Man," Rock said.

"So Dr. Light had the same idea?" Botley asked.

"I gave him the idea," Mega Man said. "He then outfitted me with armor and this Mega Buster cannon to fight the Robot Masters."

"Well, we wanted to help too," Botley said.

"It's okay, guys," Mega Man said. "I got this."

He then teleported out of the area.

"Well, this was a disappointment," Fenix said, kicking some rocks. They landed right near the unconscious body of a brown-haired girl.

"Hey, Botley! There's someone over here!" Botley rushed to his friend and the girl. He noticed her hands were blown off.

"Oh, my gosh! We need to get her out of here!" Botley picked her up, then activated his comlink. "Dr. Spark, I need you to teleport us to the nearest hospital! There's a wounded girl here who got her hands blown apart by Bomb Man!"

"Transmitting coordinates now," Dr. Spark's voice said. The two robots were beamed to the emergency room of the closest hospital. Botley rushed to the nurse's window.

"Nurse, you need to take this girl now! Her hands have been blown off!"

The nurse called several paramedics who carted the girl off to surgery. The nurse then walked over to them.

"That was a brave thing you two did there," she said.

"We're helper robots. We were built to help others," Fenix said.

"Well, when she's awake, I'll tell her you two saved her life," the nurse said.

"Let's go help the other people wounded out there, Fenix," Botley said.

"Okay!" The two robots teleported back downtown to help deliver more wounded to the hospitals.

A few hours later…

"I think that's the last of them," Botley panted.

"Hey, look at the news!" Fenix said.

"The hero Mega Man has captured Dr. Wily and rescued the Robot Masters," the news woman said.

"He did it!" Botley cheered.

"Hooray!" Fenix shouted.

"How about I bring you two home?" Dr. Spark asked over the comlink.

"Sure!" Botley said, as the two were teleported back to Dr. Spark's lab.

"You two were awesome out there!" Sonia said, hugging the two.

"Thanks, sis!" Fenix said.

"So think this is the end of the adventure, Dr. Spark?" Botley asked his creator.

"Oh, I'm sure more adventures are right around the corner, Mark," the scientist said.


	3. Time Keeps Slipping: Reasonable Doubt

"Incoming!" Botley cried out, as he threw a large boulder at Fenix. Before it could hit the young robot, the rock was obliterated by a blast from Mega Man's Mega Buster cannon.

"Yeah!" Bomb Man cheered. "That's the way to do it! Nice and flashy!"

"That was nothing!" Guts Man snorted. "That was a baby robot's warm-up!" He lifted a larger boulder and threw it at the four robots. "Here's the REAL workout, babies!"

"Whoa, Guts Man, whoa!" Bomb Man shouted. Botley and Fenix leaped out of the way as Mega Man and Bomb Man blew the boulder up with the combined might of their Hyper Bombs.

"Awesome! Encore!" Ice Man said. He and the other Robot Masters were watching from afar. Cut Man whistled with empathy, Fire Man waved his torch arm cheerfully, and Elec Man just clapped.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Bomb Man said, giving Mega Man a high-five.

"Nicely done!" the blue robot responded.

"Are you boys done playing around?" A blonde-haired female robot asked. "Or do I have to do everything myself?"

"Aw, come on, Roll!" Mega Man said. "Dr. Wily is stopped! We can have some play time!"

"We're supposed to be cleaning things up, not making a bigger mess!" Roll retorted.

"We were… making the rubble a more manageable size…?" Mega Man said nervously.

"Uh-huh," Roll said, not buying his lie.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to cleaning up!" Botley shouted to the two siblings.

The robots resumed cleaning up the wreckage while Drs. Light and Spark looked on from above. At the same time, they were being interviewed by Ripot from the B & C Gazette.

"That's quite the display of power," Ripot started. "Not totally unlike when they attacked the city."

"You mean when the Robot Masters were reprogrammed and misused against the city," Dr. Spark answered.

"Light Labs has elected to clean up the destruction for free," Dr. Light continued. "Not just to make amends, but to show the world what the Robot Masters were truly built to do!"

"And what's that, Dr. Light?" Ripot asked.

"To help people, Ripot," Dr. Light said. "To make the world a better place."

"Pretty words there, doc," a gruff voice said. "But I'll be seeking a second opinion."

The two doctors turned to see a middle-aged man in a green overcoat with a young Hispanic woman wearing a police jacket.

"Can we help you, mister?" Dr. Light asked.

The man held up a police badge.

"Federal Agent Gilbert D. Stern," the man replied.

"Federal Agent Roslyn Krantz," his partner said to the reporters. "We need to speak with Dr. Light, please."

"Of course!" Dr. Light said. "I've been as helpful as possible with all of the authorities since the incident."

"Yeah, you've been real cuddly with the local brass," Agent Stern said. "Almost like you got a guilty conscience or somethin'. I think it's kinda funny how your old buddy Wily just happens to steal the robots he helped you build right after you show 'em off… and you just happen to have that one robot that can stop him. Lotsa razzle-dazzle and coincidence. Care to speak on all dat?"

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even Albert," Dr. Light said. "His choice to squander that, as unfortunate as it was, was his own. As for Mega Man's actions, they were a selfless sacrifice of his peaceful nature."

"Once the business with Albert is behind us," Dr. Spark added. "He will return to his original functions, just like the rest of the Robot Masters."

"You talk like robots are people," Agent Stern said. "You sure you're comfortable with your creations getting 'used'…?"

"Easy, partner." Agent Krantz interrupted. She took out a PDA. "Dr. Light, in the report you filed with the local police, you said model numbers DLN-003 through DLN-008 had been recovered from Dr. Wily."

"That's right," Dr. Light said. "Those are the Robot Masters who are currently working down below."

"An inventory of Light Labs still lists models DLN-00A and DLN-00B as missing," Agent Krantz noted.

"Ah, yes!" Dr. Light recalled. "Those two were still in experimental stages by the time of the unveiling, and had been left in Albert's care. I'm afraid I don't know where they are, and I doubt Albert is being cooperative."

The two agents continued questioning Dr. Light. Unbeknownst to any of the three human, a figure wearing a helmet with a black visor that hid the person's face, a yellow scarf around the neck, and was dressed in light orange armor highlighted in white slipped down into the site where the Robot Masters were working.

"Hey, you're a new face!" Fenix greeted.

"Wanna help us clean up?" Botley asked.

The figure only nodded. He helped Botley move some rubble onto the wheelbarrow Sonia was pushing.

"Thanks," Botley said.

"You're welcome," the person said in an electronic-sounding voice.

"My name's Botley, what's yours?"

"Call me Work Man," the stranger replied.

"Alright," the two continued working. Suddenly they were shaken by a huge explosion from nearby.

"Rock Light!" Roll screamed. "I'll tear you down to your servos!" She was marching toward Mega Man, her ponytail having a small flame on it.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" Mega Man said, backing away. "It was an accident!"

"Actually, I set your hair on fire," Fire Man said nervously. "Mega Man is innocent of that much, at least."

"Please don't be mad, Roll!" Ice Man pleaded, blowing out the fire in Roll's hair. "See? All better!"

"That's it! I'm telling Dr. Light!" She yelled.

"No! Wait! Roll! Come on!" Mega Man ran after his sister.

"We never get into fights like that, right bro?" Sonia asked Fenix.

"Not really," he replied, sweat dropping.

"Hey, Sonia!" Roll called out. She was with the doctors and agents. "I was going to pick up the groceries before heading back to the lab! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sonia ran towards Roll, dropping her wheelbarrow handles onto Fenix's foot.

"I think we should get back to cleaning up," Botley said.

"Agreed," Work Man replied.

Later…

Roll and Sonia were approaching Light Labs, each carrying a bag of groceries.

"I'd rather stay in the lab, anyway," Roll said to her fellow robot. "That's where real science and robotics gets done!"

"That's nice, Roll," Sonia said, grabbing the doorknob. She felt something slippery on it.

"Oil?" Roll asked. "Did we rupture a joint?"

"Sorry about that, cuties," a voice said behind them. "It's kinda my calling card."

The girls turned around to see a robot whose head was in the shape of an oil drop and was armed with a hose that was dripping oil. He had a red scarf covering his mouth.

"D-do we know y-you?" Sonia stuttered.

"Aw, Big Daddy Light never showed you my file?" The robot asked. "No matter, sweet things. You can just come along quietly, or I can take you girls to Dr. Wily in pieces."


	4. Time Keeps Slipping: Unresolved Issues

At a factory-turned-hideout, Dr. Wily in an orange prison jumpsuit was being followed by a purple Robot Master who had two alarm bells on his head and a clock on his chest. The Robot Master was carrying a set of clothes.

"Hmph," Wily grumbled. "I suppose this will serve my purposes. I see you've gathered the proper tools, parts, equipment…"

"Your clothes, Master," the Robot Master interrupted.

"Ah! Finally, something befitting my scientific genius! This will do, but the facility's a mess!"

"I apologize, sir. If I had been able to keep to my schedule, everything would have been completed to your specifications." Behind him, the silhouette of the oil Robot Master was walking into the room. "I was delayed by…"

"Waddup?! Oil Man in the house with his mission accomplished." The oil Robot Master said.

"…Oil Man," his partner finished.

"Check it!" Oil Man said, tossing Roll and Sonia to the ground.

"Dr. Wily?!" Roll asked in disbelief.

"Ah, Oil Man," Dr. Wily said. "You've…"

"…arrived late as usual," the clock Robot Master finished in annoyance.

"But I succeeded, didn't I? And you did too, 'cause Big Man Wily's here! So it's all good, baby!"

"I've had to revise my meticulous schedule multiple times to allow for the margin of error created by your…"

"Man, you're wound too tight," Oil Man interrupted, tapping one of his partner's bells. "Relax before you blow a circuit."

"You arrogant, irresponsible-!" The purple Robot Master snapped, lunging at Oil Man.

"You want me to clean your clock?" Oil Man asked. "Let's go, baby."

"ENOUGH!" Wily shouted, bonking the two robots' heads together.

"You made a big mistake kidnapping us!" Roll warned. "When Dr. Light and Rock find out, you'll be in big trouble!"

"Those two are still probably being grilled by the police over the mysterious nature of my escape," Wily chuckled. "And when they do find my note, they'll know better to oppose me… or else!"

"S-so we're hostages?" Sonia asked.

Wily nodded at her question. He then turned to the two Robot Masters.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work on my escape shuttle!"

"At once," the clock Robot Master saluted.

"Word," Oil Man added.

The two robots leaped off the platform and began to work on a transport.

"I don't understand," Roll said in confusion. "Dr. Light built only six Robot Masters. Where did these two come from?"

"Time Man and Oil Man hold highly experimental machinery and advanced A.I. algorithms," Wily explained. "They were rather powered-up compared to the other six, and Thomas felt they weren't ready for presentation. So I worked on them behind his back. Now they're complete, and completely loyal to me!" He burst into laughter.

Meanwhile…

Back at the clean-up site, Bomb Man and Guts Man were playing baseball with a boulder and girder. The boulder was sent flying into the air where it was suddenly destroyed by a Charge Shot from Mega Man's Mega Buster.

"Guys! We got a big problem!" Mega Man said.

"What's up, Rock?" Botley asked.

"Dr. Wily escaped federal custody during the escort. He's also kidnapped Roll and Sonia! And Dr. Light is in federal custody!"

"WHAT?!" All the other robots asked in surprise, with the exception of Work Man.

"I don't know if I can stop Dr. Wily and keep Roll and Sonia from getting hurt at the same time. I don't know what to do!"

"Hmm…" Elec Man pondered. "I think Wily is bluffing. Roll and Sonia are too important as hostages for him to just destroy them."

"Exactly," Botley said. "He'd have nothing to bargain with. They need to be found…"

"Yeah!" Guts Man said, cracking his knuckles. "We'll crush the tiny Wily man!"

"And you're right in that you shouldn't try to do this alone," Elec Man continued. "But we can't just abandon the clean-up effort."

"Agreed," Fire Man said. "We are bound by our duty."

"Then let's split into teams so we can do both," Mega Man offered.

"I'll go with Mr. Rock and help search!" Cut Man said.

"Me too!" Ice Man shouted, raising his hand. "I won't let Wily get away with kidnapping poor Roll!"

"Count me in as well," Fenix stated. "No one kidnaps my sister!"

"Thanks, guys!" Mega Man said.

The four robots started to head toward Wily's old castle.

"I hope they'll be alright," Botley said to Work Man.

"Hmph," was the mysterious robot's answer.


	5. Time Keeps Slipping: Reinforcements

As the Robot Masters continued cleaning up the site, they heard shouting from nearby. Botley and Work Man headed to the source and saw several people dressed in green jumpsuits holding picket signs.

"Excuse me, but can I help you guys?" Botley said.

"We're, like, the Emerald Spears, m'kay?" The group's leader responded. "And we're here to, like, bring an end to advanced robotics."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you and your people have to clear out," Work Man said. "This is a hazard zone and someone could get hurt.

"The Robot Masters will help you with your problem soon," Botley promised.

"Nice job, kid," Work Man said.

"You can just call me Mark if you want," the robot smiled.

The two robots walked back to the work site as the protest group dispersed. As they were walking back, they saw Mega Man, Cut Man, Ice Man and Fenix had teleported back.

"Was Wily brought to justice?" Fire Man asked. "Have Roll and Dr. Light been saved?"

"No," Ice Man said grumpily. "All we did was get lost and fight a water filter with delusions of grandeur."

"Unacceptable," Elec Man said. "We need to find Wily, rescue Roll, and clear Dr. Light's name."

"But we don't know where to look or how to start!" Fenix stated.

"I wish Dr. Light was here…" Mega Man said.

"I'm no doctor…" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Agent Roslyn Krantz standing on a ledge. "…but I'm sure I can help."

"Agent Krantz!" Work Man said in surprise. "What are you doing back here?"

The federal agent leapt off the ledge onto a crane post. She then did a somersault and landed in front of the others.

"Just doing my duty, 'Work Man'," she replied. "Also Dr. Light was worried about you, and called the lab. He asked me to look into things when you didn't answer. When I checked Light Labs, I found the kidnapper's note. I came here to see if the Robot Masters knew anything."

"Are you sure you're human?" Cut Man nervously asked.

"'Knew anything…'?" Elec Man asked " Or do you mean, 'were at fault…'?"

"I think it's apparent Dr. Wily is acting on his own," Agent Krantz said. "Mega Man, can you patch into my cell's signal? I want you to tell both me and my partner what you've found."

"Sure! Just adjust this here…" Mega Man twisted the left side of his helmet as static crackled on his comlink.

"Office of Stern and Krantz. Stern speaking," a voice said from both Mega Man's comlink and Agent Krantz's cell phone.

"It's me, Gil," Agent Krantz replied. "And I've got Mega Man. Put us on speaker. Dr. Light needs to be part of this."

"Rock!" Dr. Light's voice cried out. "I was worried! Are you and Roll alright?"

"What'd I say 'bout approachin' the desk?!" Agent Stern interrupted. "You could be in a cell right now, y'know?"

"I'm fine, but Roll and Sonia aren't," Mega Man replied. "Dr. Wily kidnapped them and left a note saying he would dismantle them! I already checked his old hideout, but he wasn't there!"

"I can confirm the note and signs of a struggle," Agent Krantz continued. "There was a lot of oil all over the scene too. Any insight on this, Dr. Light?"

"Yes, actually," Dr. Light said gravely. "One of the missing Robot Masters that Albert and I were working on was for oil-spill management."

"And the other one?" Agent Stern asked.

"Time manipulation," Dr. Light answered. "Wily's disappearance would make more sense if those two were finished and activated."

"'Time manipulation' and 'make sense,' huh?" Agent Stern replied.

"Could we return to the topic of rescuing my daughter and her friend, please?!"

"'Daughter'? Oh, for the love of…"

"The robots were last tested in a workshop that's been retired. If Albert has gone to the trouble of stealing and completing them, he's likely hiding out there."

"Sit tight, Rosie," Agent Stern said to his partner. "I'll get the address and pick you up.

"Give me the address now," Agent Krantz replied. "I've got all the back-up I'll ever need."

One vehicle requisition later…

Agent Krantz, Mega Man, Botley, Fenix, Work Man, and the rest of the Robot Masters were huddled together in the back of a police van. Guts Man was the least comfortable out of all of them.

"Should've just teleported like we did to Wily's old base!" The large robot grumbled.

"No," Fire Man replied. "Agent Krantz said he would be anticipating that."

"This provides the element of surprise, and allows the agent to come with us," Work Man explained.

"Mega Man," Elec Man said. "We don't know what we'll have waiting for us, so we should give you all our powers again."

"What?!" Mega Man asked in surprise. "No! I don't want that kind of power again!"

"I understand, but we can't take any chances. Do it for Roll, Sonia, and Dr. Light."

"Okay," Mega Man said reluctantly. He held his hand out. "Ready, everyone?"

The Robot Masters placed their hands on Mega Man's, allowing him to copy their powers. Suddenly, the van screeched to a halt.

"We're here," Botley said. "Let's do this."

The group exited the van. Botley noticed Work Man was acting hesitant around Bomb Man, but decided to ignore it for a while.

"So whose power are you gonna use first, sir?" Cut Man asked Mega Man.

"He'll use mine, of course!" Guts Man boasted.

"This isn't a competition!" Elec Man yelled.

"Let's stick together and take this slowly and quietly," Agent Krantz told the group, as she loaded her handgun.

"Whoa," Fenix said when he saw the skull drawing splattered above the factory door most likely by Oil Man.

"That's… a big skull painting," Botley summed up.

"The man is as subtle as a blown transformer," Elec Man quipped.

Guts Man lifted the door up with relative ease, allowing the group entry.

"Don't shoot unless I give the okay," Agent Krantz whispered. "Watch my back."

"Okay," Mega Man replied.

As the group ventured deeper into the factory, Fire Man and Fenix seemed to slow down as Time Man emerged from the shadows with his hands glowing. The purple Robot Master immediately grabbed the two and applied some microchips to their heads.

"You can have your flames, guys," Ice Man said. "I can still function in the heat, you know." He turned around to see Fire Man and Fenix were gone. "Guys?"

Cut Man looked down and saw a trail of oil on the ground. "What the…?"

Oil Man suddenly tackled the two and dragged them off. Guts Man and Work Man turned around to see their two comrades were gone. Just then, Time Man used Time Slow again, leaving the Robot Masters vulnerable.

"Clear," Agent Krantz said, looking around a corner.

"Me, too," Mega Man replied.

"Okay, we'll split into teams of…" Agent Krantz paused when she saw there were only five of them left. "Wait, where are the others?

"They're not right behind me?" Bomb Man asked.

"I'll go one way with Bomb Man and Botley," Elec Man said. "Mega Man, you protect the human."

"Right."

"I didn't even hear the others go down," Botley shivered.

"Then stop talking and listen for…" Elec Man noticed his partners had slowed down.

"Hmph," Time Man now stood in front of the three. "It seems you charged body disrupts my Time Slow ability."

Elec Man tried to reach Time Man to free his friends. Before he could, Oil Man jumped on him from behind.

"How's that for perfect timing?" He asked his partner.

"Decent enough," was Time Man's reply. "Now let's apply these last few chips."

Meanwhile, Mega Man and Agent Krantz heard a crash.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the Blue Bomber.

"Roll! Sonia!"

"Rock! It's a trap!" Roll cried out. She and Sonia were chained to the support beams of a hovercraft. And standing on top of the craft was Dr. Wily himself.

"It's too late to warn him now!" The mad scientist declared before breaking out into laughter.

"Calm down, Mega Man," Agent Krantz said. "Dr. Wily! You're under arrest! Put your hands behind your head!"

"Yeah! Do as she says!"

"No, I don't think I will. Attack!"

Time Man and Oil Man jumped out from the shadows.

"More Robot Masters?" Mega Man said in disbelief.

"The ones Dr. Light said were missing!" Agent Krantz realized.

"Wah-ha-ha! Indeed!" Dr. Wily shouted. "Now complete, improved by my genius, and total under my control!"

Oil Man smacked Mega Man on the face before sliding behind him.

"Pssht, what's 'Mega Man' about you?" He taunted.

Time Man tried swing a blow to Agent Krantz's face, but she managed to duck and respond with several shots from her gun. Time Man activated his Time Slow ability and began to charge his weapon.

"It seems you've run out of time," he said as he fired the arrow-shaped projectile at the agent's face.

"Agent Krantz!" Mega Man shouted as he fired from his Mega Buster to deflect Time Man's arrow. He then rushed over to her. Your weapons aren't enough! I'll handle these two! Please rescue Roll and Sonia!"

"Right. Be careful," she replied before running off to Wily's craft.

"Oil Man!" Time Man shouted. "Stop the human!"

"No way!" I'm gonna get my turn with Mr. Big Shot, too!" Oil Man used his Oil slider ability to zoom in front of Mega Man, knocking Time Man out of the way. Mega Man leaped onto the oil trial and quickly shot Oil Man. He then used the same strategy on Time Man.

"Daaaaaaang," Oil Man said, feeling both impressed and shocked. "He turned my power against me without even copying it."

"You idiot…" Time Man looked like he was ready to strangle his partner.

Mega Man then slid in front of them. "Don't worry, you two. was able to save the other Robot Masters. I'm sure he can fix you, too."

Suddenly, a familiar pair of shears hit Mega Man in the back of the head, knocking him off his guard.

"They don't need fixing, Mega Man!" Dr. Wily said. "They are programmed to serve me…"

Mega Man turned around and suddenly had a look of shock and disbelief. "…oh, no…"

"…just like all the Robot Masters!" Standing before Wily was all of Mega Man's friends, now reprogrammed to serve Wily.


	6. Time Keeps Slipping: Duplicity

"What's going on, guys?!" Mega Man asked. "Why are you turning on us now?!" Mega Man asked the reprogrammed Robot Masters.

"It looks like the Robot Masters aren't our friends anymore, Mega Man," Agent Krantz said to the blue robot.

"Very astute of you!" Dr. Wily said in mock congratulations. "Agent Krantz, was it? The Robot Masters are under my control once again! Thanks in part to the efforts of these two!" He pointed at Time Man and Oil Man. "With my genius, there left-over Robot Masters were completed… and they turned the tide back in my favor! You fools fell for my little kidnapping scheme, just as I planned! Take a bow, girls! You played your parts perfectly!"

"I'm sorry, Rock!" Sonia said.

"Oil Man ambushed us!" Roll added.

"Why not surrender now and save yourself from the scrap heap, Rock?" Wily taunted.

"That's 'Mega Man' to you, doctor! And I'll never give up!" The blue robot declared as he raised his Mega Buster. He then lowered his voice to whisper to Agent Krantz. "I have a plan."

"I'm open to suggestions," she replied.

"I copied the six Robot Masters' abilities on the way here. With that much power, I can distract them all long enough for you to rescue my sister and her friend.

"I don't like those odds," Agent Krantz said. "Do you think you can handle all of them at once?"

""Actually, I'm pretty sure I can't. I've already seen what the combined powers of the others can do to a robot like me. But I'm the only one who can actually fight them for now. So, please… save my sister and Sonia for me."

"Time's wasting," Time Man said impatiently. "Can we finish them off now?"

"They had their chance to beg for mercy!" Wily said. "Destroy them!"

Cut Man whispered something to Bomb Man, who chuckled.

"You're one brave little robot," Agent Krantz said to Mega Man. "I'll get Roll and Sonia to safety and make sure Dr. Light is cleared of any wrongdoing."

"Thank you, agent Krantz."

"Please, call me Rosie. On your mark."

"NOW!" Mega Man shouted. Agent Krantz dashed between Elec Man and Guts Man while Mega Man froze the two Robot Masters' feet with the Ice Slasher. Fire Man quickly melted the ice.

"Pretty slick trick…" Oil Man complimented. He then fired a glob of oil at the Blue Bomber. "…but ain't nobody as slick as me, baby."

Mega Man quickly switched to the Fire Storm weapon. "We'll see how slick you are when I burn off all your…"

Oil Man cowered as Mega Man prepared to incinerate him, but he opened his eye to see Mega Man had slowed down. Time Man had activated Time Slow.

"Nice save!" Oil Man said. "We ought to call you Dramatic Timing Man."

"Hmph," Time Man replied. "I can only recharge my Time Slow power so fast." He began to charge an arrow projectile at point-blank range. "Time's up, Mega Man."

Suddenly, Mega Man moved out of the way just as Time Man fired his weapon.

"Impossible!" The clock robot shouted.

"Forgotten what my static field does to you powers already?" Elec Man was now standing behind Time Man, showing off his electric field. "And I'll continue to do so for the rest of the fight. Now then- Guts Man?"

"HA!" Guts Man instantly punched Time Man in the face, sending him flying. "That's what I call 'punching the clock!'"

"What?" Mega Man said in confusion.

"It's an old expression meaning…" Cut Man started as he helped his brother up.

"No, I mean, I thought Dr. Wily had you reprogrammed again?"

"He tried, and we played along to set up this ambush," Botley explained.

"After last time, Dr. Light and Dr. Spark made sure we were tamper-proofed," Elec Man said.

"Clever, Thomas," Dr. Wily growled.

"You little coward!" Guts Man yelled, charging at Time Man. "You can't face your foe without making them prone first!" He leapt at the purple robot. "I'll crush y-!" He suddenly slowed down.

"It's called being pragmatic, oaf! I can still freeze you at short range." He was suddenly hit by Cut Man's shears.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to cut you short!" The lumber felling robot said, making a terrible pun.

"You're not funny!" Time Man yelled.

"Word! This ain't funny at all!" Oil Man agreed. He was currently trying to escape Bomb Man, Ice Man, and Botley.

At the same time, Agent Krantz just freed Roll and Sonia from their bonds.

"Girls, I'm Agent Krantz. Are you hurt? Or, er, damaged?"

"No, we're—" Roll started to say.

"Get away from my hostages!" Wily interrupted as a turret emerged from the craft. Agent Krantz shot at the turret several times, blowing it up.

"NO!" Wily screamed in frustration.

Time Man used Time Slow on Cut Man, just as he was throwing his shears.

"Let's see you make your stupid puns now!" He sneered.

"Like you're one to talk," Elec Man said, zapping Time Man from behind. "I told you I'd keep you in check."

"Let's see you surf on this!" Ice Man said, freezing Oil Man's oil.

"Sure!" The oil robot said, leaping up and then kicked Bomb Man in the face. He was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a stream of fire.

"That'll be enough of that, partner!" Fire Man said, as he and Fenix poured their fire onto Oil Man.

"Roll! Sonia! Are you two okay?" Mega Man asked.

"We're fine!" Sonia said. "Agent Krantz saved us!"

"What happened to using all your copied powers?" Agent Krantz asked.

"I don't need them! The Robot Masters doing great on their own!" Mega Man said proudly, unaware of the huge explosions, fighting and screaming in the background. Agent Krantz just face palmed while Roll had a blank face.

"Then maybe…" Roll then hit Mega Man on the head. "YOU SHOULD STOP DR. WILY WHILE THEY'RE BUSY?!"

"Oh! Right! Him!" Mega Man went back to being serious. "Stay back where it's safe, girls! It looks like I'll need these powers after all."

"Lead the way!" Agent Krantz said. "I've got you covered!"

"Hold it right there, Dr. Wily!" Mega Man said as he and Agent Krantz charged.

"Cosmic Kick!" Work Man's voice said as a ball of energy slammed into Wily's craft, causing it crash. Everyone looked up to see a glimpse of long brown hair on a crate.

"Surrender!" Mega Man shouted as he, and Agent Krantz climbed onto the craft's wreckage. Work Man landed on top of it. He had removed his scarf to reveal a young woman's face.

"I believe this is yours," she said.

"I must say, I'm impressed by the performance of the Robot Masters. And one imposter," he motioned toward Work "Man". "Even with Thomas' meddling, they're remarkable. Some of you are especially remarkable."

"That's nice, but you're still under arrest!" Mega Man shouted.

"It's no use, Mega Man," Work "Man" said, thrusting her arm through Wily's body. It was a hologram. "It's a decoy."

"Don't look so glum, miss," Wily said. " You never would have figured it out. I am a genius, after all."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Oil Man said victoriously. "You got them good, boss! That saucer is just a hologram projector with a turret! There ain't even an engine in it!"

"We… we never even saw him make the switch…" Sonia said.

"Wah-ha-ha-ha! I was long gone before you even got here! The recaptured Robot Masters would've been summoned to me once you were destroyed. I may have lost my robots, but at least I get to see you all frustrated by my genius!"

Mega Man punched the saucer with the Super Arm, causing it to crack and Wily's image vanished.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Agent Krantz said. "We need that as evidence to clear Dr. Light!"

"…right. Sorry."

"Bah! Let Wily run away like the coward he is!" Guts Man said. "We've won the fight!"

"Yeah," Elec Man said. "Thanks for all the help back there."

"You guys had it under control!" Botley said in excitement. "You looked really cool!"

"Well, of course I did!" Elec Man replied, lightening up.

"Whatever," Ice Man said. "I'm just glad you're safe, Roll.

"Um… thanks, Ice Man," Roll said nervously. "It was nice of all of you to come rescue us.

"Hear that?" Cut Man teased. "She's thanking all of us."

"I heard her!" Ice Man growled. "Don't rub it in!"

"Hey, Gil," Agent Krantz said on her cell phone. "Yeah, it's over. The hostages are safe, but we missed the big fish. Bring a big clean-up crew with you and some inhibitor collars."

Soon…

Botley approached Work "Man".

"So you're really a girl?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied coldly. Botley then got a good look at her face.

"You're the girl whose hands were blown off by Bomb Man!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Luis and I were the ones who saved you by taking you to the hospital."

The girl's face softened.

"You-you did?"

"Yeah."

Botley suddenly found himself being hugged.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"So guess we can't call you Work Man, now," Botley said, rubbing the back of his head. "What's your real name?"

"Shelby."

"I like it."

"Nice job back there, Shelby," Agent Krantz said. "You managed to help with our hostage crisis."

"No problem, Rosie," Shelby replied.

Botley approached Agent Stern and Mega Man.

"So, Agent Stern… guess you can trust us robots now, right?" Botley said cheerfully.

"No," was the federal agents reply. Botley looked disappointed. Agent Stern then continued speaking as he put his hat on. "But I don't trust anyone. You did good, kids."

"I don't understand," Mega Man said in confusion.

"Trust me, you just got praise from that old fogey," Agent Krantz said, patting Mega Man's shoulder. "You've proven yourselves to be true heroes tonight. Thanks for your help."

Later…

Dr. Light, Dr. Spark, Rock, Roll, Mark, Luis, Sonia and Shelby were at Dr. Light's lab repairing Time Man and Oil Man.

"Say, Shelby," Mark said. "How do you have hands? I thought they were blown off."

"I'll show you," Shelby said as she pressed something on her wrist. Her hands immediately detached themselves and clattered onto the floor.

"So you got implants?" Luis asked in amazement.

Shelby nodded and put her hands back in place.

"Hey, Shelby, how about you come stay with us?" Mark offered. "We can give a place to stay and all that."

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"Thank you all for helping me with these two," Dr. Light said. "You all are the best creations anyone could hope for." He brought the five robots into a hug.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a robot wearing red armor and a yellow scarf was watching them from a window above. His brown hair hid his eyes as he looked down with spite. He then noticed Shelby sitting in the corner.

"I was a fool," he said to himself as he walked away from the lab, crushing his sunglasses. "But that girl… Why do I feel this way about her?"


	7. Alto

"We're almost done!" Mark said in excitement as he applied a gun onto a robot's arm. The robot had a spherical shape with light blue highlights and had a large blue eye in the middle. Luis and Sonia were working on a similar robot, but this one was taller and skinnier. It also had light orange highlights and had a large orange eye in the center.

"And… done!" Dr. Spark said enthusiastically. "Say hello to DSN-004 and DSN-005! Atlas and Peabody!"

"Greetings fellow robots," Atlas said in a male voice.

"It is wonderful to be working with you!" Peabody said excitedly in a more feminine voice.

"I called Roll over to assist me in testing them out," Dr. Spark said.

"Can I help too?" Sonia asked.

"Of course, Sonia," Dr. Spark rubbed his "daughter's" head.

"Could you call me 'Soni' instead, Dad?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied. The doorbell then rang. Mark opened it to see Roll.

"Hey, Mark!" The robot girl hugged him.

"Um, Dad?" Mark asked Dr. Spark. "Is it okay if Luis and I go hang out with Shelby at the mall?"

"Sure, son," the scientist rubbed his son's robot hair. Mark motioned to his brother and they went to Shelby's room.

"Dad said yes!" Mark said in excitement.

"That's great, kid," Shelby smiled. She led them outside and walked with them to the mall.

Soon…

Shelby, Mark and Luis were sitting in the mall's food court. Shelby bought them all E-Tanks to drink.

"But aren't you a human, Shelby?" Luis asked.

"I think because of these implants I can handle E-Tanks," she replied.

Mark was silent ever since they sat down. He was staring off in a certain direction.

"What's up, bro?" Luis asked.

Mark just sighed dreamily. Luis then saw what he was looking at: A female human robot that had a lifelike robot raccoon tail and was wearing a light green t-shirt.

"Oh, it's her again?" Luis said.

Mark nodded.

"Girl trouble?" Shelby asked.

"Well, if you count not going up to talk to her as trouble, then yeah," Luis replied.

"Mark, how about the two of us go for a walk?" Shelby offered.

Mark snapped out of his little trance. "Oh! Uh, sure." He got out of his seat. Shelby got out of hers as well.

"So where are we walking to, Shelby?" The young robot asked curiously.

"You'll see," she replied as she went over to the female raccoon bot.

"Hello!" The robot greeted.

"Hi," Shelby replied as she sat down. The robot noticed Mark blushing.

"Oh, you're this cute little guy's friend?" She asked. Mark blushed more.

"What's your name?" Shelby asked the robot.

"I'm Alto," she replied. "Alto Ringtail."

"I-I'm Mark Spark," the male robot said nervously.

"It rhymes," Alto smiled. "That's cute."

Mark: blushed more.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Shelby headed back to her and Luis' table.

Mark nervously chuckled.

"So you find me cute?" He asked finally.

"Yep!" Alto replied happily. "In fact, I was watching you ever since you sat down."

Mark blushed. "R-really? Me too!"

Alto hugged the blushing robot who then returned the hug.

"Say, do you want to hang out with us, Alto?"

"Sure, Mark!" Alto headed toward Mark's friends, holding his hand all the way. Mark then decided to take a leap and kissed Alto's cheek. Alto then returned the kiss.

"So does this mean we're… dating?" Mark asked.

"I think that's what the humans call it," Alto replied as she sat down.

"So who's your creator, Alto?" Luis asked.

"Dr. Shiro Ringtail," she replied. "Who's yours?"

"Dr. Hal Spark," Mark said.

"Mom knows your dad!" Alto said suddenly. "They used to work together, but they never got a chance to date."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"I guess work got in the way," she shrugged. Shelby handed her an E-Tank.

"Thanks, er…"

"Shelby. Shelby Workman," the human answered.

"Oh, so there's a double meaning to your combat name!" Luis said. "It's also your last name!"

Shelby nodded. She then turned to Alto.

"So what's with the raccoon tail?" She asked.

"Mom loves animals, especially raccoons," Alto explained. "She installed a scanner in me that allows me to copy characteristics of other beings, mainly animals but it can also work on small robots and attacks. She calls it the Alto Scanner."

"I think it sounds cute," Mark said. Alto blushed.

"I think we should head back to the lab," Shelby said.

"Can I come?" Alto asked.

"Won't your mom get worried?" Luis asked in concern.

"I'll call her," she replied as she activated her comlink. "Hi, Mom? I'm going to hang out with some friends. Is that okay with you? Good." She then hung up. "She said yes!"

The four started to walk back to Dr. Spark's lab since the scientist hadn't perfected his teleporter on humans like Dr. Light had. Mark and Alto held hands the whole way.

Soon…

When the four arrived at the lab, they saw it was in total chaos.

"What happened here?!" Mark asked as he and Luis turned into Botley and Fenix. Shelby retrieved her combat hands and helmet. Alto had similarly armored up like Mark and Luis. She had light green armor and raccoon ears were sticking out of her head. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail. On one of her eyes was a data scope.

"There wasn't an attack, guys!" Soni said. "Just some tests gone wrong with Atlas and Peabody."

"Are the others okay?" Fenix asked.

"Yep! We got Atlas and Peabody fully working as well! Dad's sending them to the training facility though."

Botley then looked at Alto's armored form.

"What do you call yourself like this?" He asked.

"I actually haven't decided yet. I've been considering 'Peridot' as a name."

"I like it. You should call yourself that."

"Alright. Peridot it is!"

They hugged each other before turning back into Mark and Alto. Roll then stepped into the lab.

"I also wanted to invite you guys to Mega Man's going-away party," she said.

"Going-away party?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since Wily doesn't pose a threat anymore, Rock's hanging up his armor."

"We'll come!" Mark declared.

"See ya tomorrow then!" Roll gave them a wink then stepped outside and teleported home.

Mark was then hugged by Alto again.

"I should get home too. Mom's probably worried."

"Ask her about the party tomorrow," Mark replied.

"I will!" She then teleported away. The robot boy sighed.

"Someone's in love," Shelby teased in a sing-song voice. Mark blushed.

"I'm happy for you, bro," Luis patted his back.

"Me too," Soni added.

"Well, we got a big day tomorrow," Mark yawned. "I'm gonna power down for the night." He headed to his bedroom.

"Good night, Mark," Luis said.

"Night, Luis," Mark sleepily replied as he plugged the recharger into his head. His eyes then shut and he soon slipped off to dreamland.


	8. Return of Dr Wily: The Next Generation

Everyone had arrived at Light Labs to celebrate Rock retiring as Mega Man. The doctors had soda while the robots and Shelby had an E-Tank. The guests included Dr. Spark, Mark, Luis, Soni, Shelby, Alto and her creator Dr. Shiro Ringtail. She had a distinctive white stripe in her hair, which unlike her daughter was tied in a bun.

"To Mega Man!" Dr. Light raised his glass. "For his selfless service to mankind! May his days of fighting finally be over!"

"To Mega Man!" Everyone else toasted their cans.

"Thanks, everyone!" Rock said cheerfully. Dr. Light's new assistant robot Auto was less enthusiastic.

"Are you sure about this, Rock?" The green robot asked his idol. "I mean… you being Mega Man was so cool!"

"Thanks, Auto, but I'm sure. I was built to help Dr. Light build robots, not to blast them."

"But you looked so awesome doing it!" Auto replied. "With a 'pyew-pyew' here and 'blammo' there…!"

"Nuh-uh," Roll hugged her brother. "He was brave and strong, but now he gets to stay at home, where it's safe."

"It'll be nice to have things quiet around here again," Mark commented.

"Program some sense into the kid, doc!" Auto pleaded to Dr. Light. "He's giving up a glorious future as a super hero!"

"I'm sorry, Auto," the bearded scientist replied. "But I'm in complete agreement with Rock. I'm proud of all Rock's heroism, but I'm quite ready to have my boy safe at home."

"Fine," the assistant grumbled. "When Wily shows up in his skull-plane, shooting skull missiles and takes over the world from his skull castle, I can say 'I told you so'."

"Actually, Dr. Light doesn't think Dr. Wily is a threat anymore," Luis said cheerfully.

"To no one but himself, at least," Dr. Light explained. "All of his villainy came from the Robot Masters he had built with my help and resources. Without the backing of Light Labs, Albert won't have any way of threatening anyone!"

"And if he did come out of hiding and try something," Soni was cleaning up the lab with Roll. "The police would get him!"

"Exactly," Dr. Spark patted her head. "I'm sure we've seen the last of our old… friend."

"Well… then what about me?!" Auto started to rant. "I just came back to the lab! If you're the doc's assistant, what am I supposed to do?"

"You always have your shop, right?" Rock told him. "Besides, even when I'm back full time, you're always welcome here!"

"Give up on trying to convince him," Roll winked. "Auto's just being a fan-bot."

Everyone burst into laughter at that. Even Shelby managed to let out a chuckle. However, a sarcastic laugh filled the room as a red flash zoomed inside. It was a Robot Master wearing red armor and had a smug look on his face. He was behind Rock.

"To think you could stop Wily at all," he said to the Blue Bomber. He then punched the poor guy's face.

"Hey, you can't do that to Mega Man…" Auto was interrupted by the robot punching him. By that time, he had already subdued everyone in the room and had Rock pinned to the wall by two boomerangs.

"Now that I have your attention," the robot began. "I'm here to announce that my creator… Dr. Wily… has returned. You and this city, to say nothing of the world, will pay for his past embarrassments. My seven brothers stand ready to turn this city to rubble in six hours. Unless the bwave wittle Mega Man can stop us." He started to walk away. "And _just _Mega Man. Call the authorities, try an evacuation or ask your friends for help, and we start early. I'll give you an hour to find me in Titanium Park. That should be plenty of time, even for you!" He then zoomed out the door, spinning Dr. Light's chair along the way.

Auto and Mark helped detach the boomerangs from the wall. They then helped Rock down from the wall.

"Thanks, guys," the helper robot said.

"Are you damaged, girls?" Dr. Light said to Roll, Soni and Alto.

"We're fine," Roll said.

"But you said there was no way Dr. Wily could build more robots!" Soni cried out.

"I… I don't know where he's gotten the resources," Dr. Light stammered. "He shouldn't be able to build more Robot Masters… let alone eight of them… this quickly…"

"I've beaten Dr. Wily before, and I'll do it again," Rock declared. "I won't let him get away with hurting my family and friends!"

"Woo!" Auto cheered. "Looks like Mega Man is needed to kick some butt again after all!"

"This time is different, Rock," Dr. Light warned his son. "The Robot Masters he stole last time were meant to work, not fight. I have no doubt this new line will be designed with combat- and combatting you- at their core. Why else would he call you out like this?"

"This announcement is too brazen," Shelby stated. "Even for hi. It's too much like how he baited you in that trap."

"It probably is a trap," Rock said in agreement. "But you heard that Robot Master. The people of the city are in danger. I have to help."

"My brave little boy," Dr. Light said with pride. "Albert could never hope to build a robot like you."

"Rock… are you damaged?" Roll asked in concern.

"Just a few dents. Don't worry, sis. I'll be okay."

Auto held out Rock's helmet. "Your helmet, sir!" He kneeled in front of Rock like a squire.

"I'll monitor you from here as before," Dr. Light said. "Hal and Shiro here can help too."

"We'll send the others to finish some support equipment Thomas designed," Dr. Spark added.

"Thanks, docs," Mega Man said.

"I've uploaded the park's coordinates," Dr. Ringtail said. "Ready to teleport?"

"Ready," the Blue Bomber replied. "Let's do this!"

Dr. Ringtail pushed a button and Mega Man was teleported to the park, as shown on the computer screen. Mega Man charged through several bat robots hiding in the trees as he reached a door with Dr. Wily's logo on it. Entering it, he faced a Robot Master that resembled a tree. He was surrounded by robot animals.

"Wait…" Mega Man said in confusion. You're not the Robot Master who attacked us…"

"No, that would've been Quick Man," the Robot Master said in annoyance. "Sounds like he was too fast and got ahead of himself." He chuckled. "You're meant to fight- and be destroyed- by me."

"What?!" Mega Man said in shock. "Why?!"

"Because that's my function," the wood Robot Master replied.

"Wait a minute! We don't have to fight! Dr. Light can reprogram you, and give you a new purpose!"

"And what purpose would an all-wood robot have? No, I have my purpose and I am content with that. Out of the way, my friends." He motioned the animals to scurry away as he stood up.

"I'm warning you, I've beaten a lot of Robot Masters already…"

"They were tools and experiments." The Robot Master stomped his right foot onto the ground, causing it to shake. "I- am a WEAPON!"

"Fine! I won't let you or the others hurt my family and friends again!" He fired his Mega Buster at the Robot Master, who produced a shield of leaves that deflected the blasts. He then fired the leaves at Mega Man, cutting into his armor.

"This is the best you can do?" The Robot Master asked as he approached Mega Man. "Dr. Wily had me worried for nothing."

Mega Man ducked behind a tree for cover.

"Mega Man!" Dr. Ringtail cried out. "Do you read me?"

"Yeah, Dr. Ringtail. Kind of busy at the moment."

"I'm analyzing data listed in your immediate memory and it appears this Robot Master really is a 'Wood Man.' Japanese cypress, if the computer is correct."

"Okay. And?"

"It's a remarkable construct," Dr. Ringtail continued. "But it's fragile. A point-blank Charged Shot should stop him!"

"You mean destroy him! I want to disable him like I've done before! I want to save him!"

"That's commendable, Rock, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice. There isn't any inner conflict with these guys. They're built and programmed to destroy you!"

Mega Man reluctantly fired a Charged Shot at Wood Man's head, destroying it completely. The lifeless robot toppled to the ground.

"I'm… sorry," Mega Man said in sadness.

"See if you can copy Wood Man's power," Dr. Spark suggested. "If the rest of these Robot Master are as hardy, you'll need every weapon at your disposal."

"R-right." Mega Man bent down and touched Wood Man's remains. As he copied Wood Man's Leaf Shield, he got a sudden pain to his head.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Light asked. "There was a strange energy spike just now."

"Yeah… fine. Dr. Light… do you think you could rebuild him? And the others if I… if I have to…"

"I can't make any promises, but I will try. Right now, you need to focus on stopping Albert's ambitions- for humans and robots alike. I'm not sure where to send you next, though. These new Robot Masters are keeping a low profile."

"Well, the first one said they were in position to destroy the city," Mega Man headed toward another Wily door. "The park is a central location and there's a waterway that leads straight to the hydroelectric plant. Should I investigate there?"

"That sounds like a logical target," Dr. Spark said. "Be careful of the currents and the waterfall!"

Mega Man leaped on several platforms sticking out from the waterfall. As he did so, he was being watched by Bubble Man.

"That's it, 'Blue Bomber'!" The Robot Master taunted from his hiding place. "You're entering the domain of Bubble Man! You just keep showing off, Mr. My-Legs-Work-On-Land. We'll see who's laughing when you have to swim facing me! It certainly won't be Master Wily… and it certainly won't be at me. Not anymore, at least. It'll be at you."

Mega Man leaped down a tube and into the water. He quickly destroyed all the fish robots patrolling the area.

"Oh, come on!" Bubble Man said in frustration. "Those robots were waste-management! Do you know how hard it was to weaponize them?! No, don't destroy—ARRRGH! You're making a mockery of me! And I'm tired of being mocked!" He swatted the viewscreen away. He resembled an obese green scuba diver with a Buster Cannon and a smaller cannon on his head. "Go ahead! Fight your way through every robot I've stationed here! Avoid every trap I so carefully laid out. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here, preparing your watery grave! And I'll say 'Welcome to Davy Jones's Locker!'"

"Hello?" Mega Man already arrived in the middle of Bubble Man's ranting. "Did you say you're 'Davy Jones Man'? I'm looking for a dangerous Robot Master."

"Oh, are you?! Well, how's a concentrated bubble of sulfuric acid? Dangerous enough for ya?!" He fired a large bubble from the cannon on his head. Mega Man dodged it and fired the Leaf Shield on Bubble Man. The impact killed the Robot Master instantly. All what was left were his goggles and head cannon. Mega Man grabbed the cannon to copy the Bubble Lead. He got another pain in his head.

"Rock?" Dr. Light said. "That's the second time I've gotten a virus warning when you used your Copy Chip."

"I'm fine," Mega Man replied. "Any idea where I should go next?"

"You've already endured two fights. Come back to the lab so I can…"

"There's barely five hours until the others attack. I can't stop now." Mega Man surfaced near the dam.

"You're starting to sound like did when all the power got to your head. Come home."

"This is completely different. We know we're short on time, and I'm not that damaged. What's the next nearest important facility?"

"We can search from the main computer."

Mega Man sighed. "Dr. Light…"

"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard!"

Suddenly, a familiar boomerang struck Mega Man on the head. A red flash then pinned him to the ground.

"Hey, there. Remember me?" Quick Man asked mockingly as he raised another Quick Boomerang.


	9. Return of Dr Wily: Conversion Software

Quick Man had Mega Man pinned to the ground and was about to finish the Blue Bomber off with a Quick Boomerang.

"Hey, there," the red Robot Master jeered. "Remember me?"

"You bet I do! You attacked everyone in Light Labs!" Mega Man tried to shoot Quick Man, who easily dodged the shots and ran behind him. He then kicked Mega Man while his back was turned.

"Sure did! And you couldn't do a thing to stop me! And here we are seeing it all over again. Sequels are rarely as entertaining as the originals." He then did an elbow drop on Mega Man's head. "Then again, sometimes they're superior! Like how my line of Robot Masters makes Dr. Light's look like junk!" He grabbed Mega Man by the throat and lifted him up. "I'd love to end this farce here, but I have my orders. I'm not supposed to fight you now, but I'm tired of waiting, so that teleportation signal should hit here in three, two, one…"

Two beams of light struck the two robots, warping them to a platform surrounded by lava.

"Perfect!" Quick Man said in glee. "That'll speed things up a little. Assuming you can survive fighting Heat Man." He threw Mega Man onto the platform. "Try not to get melted before I can finish you off, okay? Ciao!" He zoomed off again.

Mega Man dashed after him. The comlink's reception however was poor.

"Are you there?" Dr. Spark's voice said over static.

"I'm here, Dr. Spark. Quick Man… beat me. Again. I'm in some really hot place…"

"Just a moment," Dr. Spark's voice crackled. "It's a geothermal plant that powers…" the last part was cut out by static. "Losing this plant would be catastrophic!"

"Makes sense he'd send a Robot Master here to attack. I'm on it!" Mega Man was then attacked by several flying, dark blue Telly-model security robots. He blasted through them before reaching Heat Man's room. He then saw a short Robot Master resembling a lighter.

"Oh, hey," Heat Man greeted. "You made it. Listen, before we do this, you gotta tell me something." He waved his hand in front of his face to get some of the heat off him. "Does Fire Man complain about how hot he is? Because I'm supposed to be a direct upgrade on his design, and you'd think heat resistance would be part of that… I don't even want to move…"

"Well, in that case…" Mega Man said in some relief. "We could skip the fight and you could just surrender…?"

"Heh. Nah. Nice of you to offer though." Heat Man then crouched down and charged toward Mega Man while surrounding himself in flames. Mega Man barely dodged it before trying to shoot him with his Mega Buster. The shots just reflected off the Robot Master's armor. Mega Man then tried to use the Leaf Shield, but Heat Man's fireballs burned the leaves.

"Wait, I just copied a water-based weapon," Mega Man switched to Bubble Lead. "My processor must be running slow since I should've used this to begin with!" He fired a large bubble that extinguished Heat Man's flames and causing extreme pain for the Robot Master. Mega Man landed near him and then copied his weapon. He got another pain to his head.

"Heh," Heat Man said. "Okay, I see where this is going. You copy my power and move on, right? Cooled me off, at least. The rest of my brothers are ready for you, kid. Crash Man's in the command center above. Tell him I said 'hi' before he blows you to bits."

"I'll do that," Mega Man said as he pointed his Mega Buster directly at Heat Man's face and charged a shot.

"Hey, now, wait…!" Heat Man was interrupted by Mega Man firing the weapon. His red eyes looked at the scene with sadistic glee.

At Light Labs…

"Yeah, Mega Man!" Auto cheered. "You… You shoot that guy… who was already beaten…" He added nervously.

"Dr. Light," Roll said with worry. "It's happening again. Why is he losing control like this?"

"Part of it was putting too much power in a young boy's hands," the white-bearded scientist explained. "But I also suspect some of Dr. Wily's malicious coding is copied whenever Rock copies the weapon data."

"It's not a pleasant thought," Dr. Spark continued. "But Quick Man could've finished us all when he first attacked. He keeps saying he's not supposed to fight Rock 'yet.' This is more than challenging him, this is baiting him."

"And creating Robot Masters based on the original series," Dr. Light snapped his fingers. "Oh, Albert, you don't have an original bone in your body!"

"You figure something out, Doc?" Mark asked.

"I believe so, Mark," Dr. Light got up and headed to the lab. Dr. Spark and Dr. Ringtail followed him. "You and the others continue to monitor and assist Mega Man. I need to do some coding."

Meanwhile…

Mega Man was looking at a giant chasm.

"I've reached the command center, Dr. Light," he said into the comlink. "Dr. Light? You there?"

"He… had to step away for a minute," Mark said on the comlink. "But we're all here."

"You da man!" Auto cheered. "The Mega Man! Whoo!"

"Your energy is low," Shelby noted. "These new Robot Masters are really pushing the limits of your armor. Why don't you come home so we can…"

"No," Mega Man said firmly. "You heard Quick Man. I only have a few hours before these new Robot Masters begin attacking everyone."

"Don't make me force you to teleport you home!" Roll threated. "Which button is that, anyway?" She whispered to herself. "Mega Man? Rock! Wait!"

Mega Man entered the command center to see Crash Man. He looked like a basic Robot Master, except he had drills for hands.

"Oh, cool. It's you…!" Crash Man said casually. "Welcome to the top of the world, Mega Man."

"Thanks. Heat Man says 'hi.'"

"You destroyed him, didn't you?!" Crash Man was now enraged. "Blew him up like the others?!" He then calmed down. "Hey, I can respect that. Blowing things up is what I do.

"Uh… huh," Mega Man sweat dropped. "Heat Man said he was an upgrade of Fire Man. Which Robot Master designs did Dr. Wily steal to make you?"

Crash Man then jabbed his right drill hand into the ground, trying to stab Mega Man. "You think I'm a knock-off, is that it?! I'm all the power of Guts Man and Bomb Man combined, you little punk! Who are you to talk, Mr. Copy-Powers-'Cause-You-Got-None?!"

"If you're so advanced, where are your hands?" Mega Man taunted.

"Where are my…" Crash Man asked. "Why would I need…? …A pretty astute question, actually…" He then fired his left hand at Mega Man, while screaming a roar of rage. Mega Man easily dodged it.

"Is this why you're 'Crash Man'? You just rage around and crash like a…" The drill behind him suddenly exploded. "H-Hold on… I didn't mean…"

"CAN'T TAKE IT BACK NOW!" Crash Man shouted as he fired three more Crash Bombers. They exploded as Mega Man rolled out of the way.

"Cut it out! You'll bring this whole place down!"

"AND WHAT? RISK LOSING MY PRECIOUS HANDS? REAL FUNNY, MEGA MAN!" He started to fire Crash Bombers all over the room. "HA! HA! HA!" The following explosions totally destroyed the facility. Mega Man put up the Leaf Shield to protect himself from the blast.

"Mega Man, do you read me?" Mark shouted. "Rock, please answer me! Auto, go get Dr. Light!"

Mega Man crawled out of the rubble. He saw another building next to the ruins. "Looks like we're stuck on something…"

"Hold on…" Mark paused for a moment. "It's a meteorological monitoring system. There's a whole network of platforms and robots up there."

"Rock," Luis said. "The docs think something's wrong. You have to come home and…"

Mega Man heard a crash. "Hold on!" He saw Crash Man survived the explosion.

"Heh… heh…" He chuckled weakly. "…I win. Meant to blow this up, anyway, way to go, hero. And the clock's tickling. I'm- what- your fourth?"

Mega Man copied the Crash Bomber, and got another pain to his head. He instantly switched to that weapon

"Hey- is that my power? Not gonna lie- looks good on you, man. Good look to die in."

Mega Man pointed outside. "Those platforms monitor the weather over the city. They'd make a great place to attack from. Is there a Robot Master out there?"

"Yeah, Air Man's out there. I got three more brother, all waiting to tear you and this city apart after him."

Mega Man then launched several Crash Bombers in a line as he headed toward the opening.

"You can't beat all of us!" Crash Man shouted. "Dr. Wily will have his revenge on all of you! This city is DOOMED!" The Crash Bombers then detonated, destroying Crash Man completely.

"We'll see about that," Mega Man said darkly.

"I'm back, Mega Man," Dr. Light's voice said on the comlink.

"Hi, Dr. Light," Mega Man said. "Four down and four to go. And I minimized danger of the tower's collapse with some controlled demolition.

"You've made excellent progress," Dr. Light said. "But it's time to come home. You need to be repaired, recharged and… upgraded."

"Why are you talking to me like that? You sound like you don't trust me. Don't you know we're running out of time?"

"I trust you, son," Dr. Light said. "And I'm worried for you.

"And I'm worried for you too! And Roll! And Auto, Mark, Luis and Shelby! And everyone else! Don't you get that?!" He said in growing rage.

"Rock, you need to calm down…"

"Don't call me that! Rock is a weak little robot! I'm Mega Man! I can beat any Robot Master! Even Quick Man! I'll prove it! I'm doing this to protect you and everybody else! I'll teach Quick Man and Dr. Wily to never hurt anyone ever again!" He leaped onto the platforms. "I don't care how damaged I am! I'll take them all on!" He declared as he charged toward all the robots.


	10. Return of Dr Wily: System Corruption

Mega Man was leaping from platform to platform while blasting robots guarding the Meteorological Observation Network facility (a place really high above the city). He finally managed to make it to Air Man's lair.

"There you are," Air Man said in a bored tone. He had blue armor with a fan built into his chest and his face being part of the plating. "I was beginning to think we'd have to make good on our threat and attack the city without you present. I take it my brothers have given you some trouble? After all, look at you. You're barely holding together. Granted, we gave you a time limit, but are you really so desperate to save the humans that you're sacrificing your own well-being?"

Mega Man switched to his Atomic Fire weapon and blasted a stream of fire. Air Man just blocked it with a front shield of air.

"No banter? No witty comeback?" The Wily Robot Master sighed before continuing his taunts. "Very well. I'll simply destroy you then." He raised his left arm, which was a Buster Cannon and created several mini tornadoes that launched themselves at Mega Man. They created several large gashes in his armor and almost blew his helmet off.

"Poor child. You should've known you can't beat me. Quick Man will be so disappointed you fell here."

Mega Man switched to the Leaf Shield and shot a round of leaves into Air Man's fan. They immediately clogged his circuits and exploded.

"No! Impossible! You can't beat m…!" He said before deactivating.

"Rock?" Dr. Light's voice said on the comlink. "Are you there?"

"I'm… I'm here, Dr. Light. Just… Just going to copy Air Man's weapon and… and take energy from his… from his power cells…" He bent down and took a glowing yellow orb from Air Man's chest. His energy levels filled up somewhat, but his armor still looked pretty bad.

"I could recharge you fully here. Please."

"For the last time… I'm not coming back yet. There's no time."

Dr. Light sighed before teleporting Mega Man to a factory where spiked crushers were pounding several large gems into dust. "As you've insisted. I've been in contact with Agents Krantz and Stern. There are reports of robot violence at this industrial processing plant and adjoining gem mine."

"Understood. I'll destroy the last few Robot Masters!" Mega Man declared as he charged through the factory, avoiding getting skewered by the spiked crushers.

"Rock! Don't be reckless!" Dr. Light called out. "Rock? Rock!"

Mega Man ignored his father's warning just as a metal saw blade almost hit his face.

"Sorry," the Robot Master said. He had saw blade designs on his shoulders and forehead. "Were you expecting some kind of formal introduction? I'm Metal Man…" He threw two more saw blades. One of them lodged itself in Mega Man's left foot. "…the robot Cut Man should've been!" Mega Man tried to remove the saw blade in his foot while Metal Man threw more of his weapon. "C'mon, kid! At least put up some kind of fight!"

Mega Man dodged the Metal Blades and fired a Crash Bomber at a set of gears. The drill exploded, distracting Metal Man while Mega Man quickly copied his Metal Blade weapon and fired a Crash Bomber into his back at the same time. The weapon exploded, severely damaging the Robot Master while Mega Man switched to his latest weapon.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Metal Man threw more Metal Blades at Mega Man.

"Yeah…" Mega Man threw his own Metal Blades, which sliced Metal Man's in half before continuing to slice the villainous robot's face in half too. "…you are." He then pulled the Metal Blade out of his foot.

"Mega Man?" Dr. Light asked. "Rock? Please come in."

"I'm here. I'm moving on to the next Robot Master now…"

"No, that's enough. Stand by for emergency teleport.

"I… told… you…" Mega Man clenched his fist and smashed the comlink in his helmet. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" He opened the compartment in his chest and flipped a red switch. "There! I blocked the teleport signal to your lab! Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Curse you, Albert," Dr. Light said. "Look what you've done to my boy."

"We just finished up the last of your designs, Doc," Auto reported. "How's Old Blue-And-Cyan-With-A-Gun-For-A-Hand?"

"Dr. Wily's Trojan virus has progressed too far," Dr. Spark replied. "We can't recall him."

"But we can still monitor him!" Roll pointed out. "We can still reach out to him!"

"He won't listen," Dr. Light stroked her cheek. "But I'm not giving up on him. We'll never give up on your brother. But… sadly… this situation will get worse before it gets better." Dr. Light slipped on his headset. "Auto, I'm going to need you to make some calls while I remotely hack into Rock and install q tracking program and an antivirus countermeasure."

"You got it Doc!" Auto saluted. "Anything for Mega Man!" He hurried to the phone and called the Chronos Institute. Mark answered the phone and was quickly informed of the situation. He immediately armored up and got Fenix, Work Man and Time Man to come to Light Labs with him.

Meanwhile…

Mega Man was in the heart of the gem mine, searching for the next Robot Master.

"My power is really low. If I'm going to stop Wily, I can't fight every robot that shoots at me… I'll have to try sneaking past."

Mega Man quietly and quickly snuck past several orange Sniper Joes before reaching Flash Man's chamber.

"What the…?! How'd you get here? I didn't hear a single shot fired!"

Mega Man fired a shot at the bald Robot Master, who seemingly dodged it with ease.

"No way… He's as fast as Quick Man?!"

Flash Man, who was now behind the Blue Bomber, swatted him away knocking Mega Man's helmet off in the process. "Speed has nothing to do with it. That just how you lesser robots perceive my Time Stop. My troops worked hard to set up a good defense. I was proud of them. You couldn't have the decency to at least face them?" He shot at Mega Man before using Time Stop to dodge the return shots from the Mega Buster. That's when Flash Man saw Rock's glorious head of hair. "So… much… hair… Why didn't Wily give me…?" He never got to finish his sentence as a Quick Boomerang struck him in the back, killing him instantly. Quick Man then placed his foot on Mega Man's chest while holding his helmet and an E-Tank.

"Puh-thetic. You could barely handle six of the others by yourself. But I will have my duel with you."

Mega Man quickly copied the Time Stop weapon as Quick Man forced the E-Tank's oil down his throat. "Drink up. You need your strength." Mega Man sat up, glaring at him with his red eyes. "There. That will have to do. Are you ready to finally do this, kid?"

"You… You destroyed your own brother, just to fight me?"

"Dr. Wily never said I couldn't! Look, it doesn't matter what it takes. I'll take out Dr. Light, your cute little sister, your friends, this whole city, if it means you'll finally man-up and face me."

"You're the one who keeps running away. If you want a fight, then we'll fight!" He fired a shot, but Quick Man naturally dodged it and ran towards an opening in the wall.

"That's more like it! But first—I helped you get this fat. I'm not going to waste my time further if you're not quick enough to catch me." He jumped down to a deeper section of the mine. "Don't keep me, kid!"

"You'll wish you'd never been built!" Mega Man jumped after him.

"That's it!" Quick Man said. "Catch me if you can! Cause there's a penalty for being slow…" He ran through a web of giant lasers.

Mega Man only smirked as he switched to the Time Stop weapon. "Let's see how you like this 'speed', you lesser Robot Master…" He chased Quick Man through the laser field, finally catching up with him at the bottom.

"You did it!" Quick Man applauded. "You actually kept up with me! If you'd shown that kind of initiative before, your family wouldn't have gotten such a beating!"

"Take it from me, Quick Man. You shouldn't be over-confident with all your power. It can… It can ruin you…" Mega Man quickly recollected himself. "Anyway, you're going down, and so is Dr. Wily!" As he raised his weapon, Dr. Light's anti-virus was at 70%.

"Ha!" Quick Man scoffed. "Not likely! I've been waiting a long time for…!" He threw some Quick Boomerangs, which missed because Mega Man was in a different spot. "…How did you dodge those?! I didn't even see you move!" He was completely in shock that he missed for the first time in his life.

"Then pay attention." Mega Man replied.

"You pay attention!" Quick Man zoomed behind the Blue Bomber and prepared to punch him. "Today I prove to be the strongest…"

"'Strongest' what?" Mega Man asked from another spot. "You're obviously not the fastest."

"What's going on?!" Quick Man was starting to lose his cool now. "You couldn't move that fast before!" He then leaped around Mega Man, making faces at him. "Fine! Let's. See. You. Hit. Me!" He then slapped Mega Man. "C'mon! Take your best shot! Not that it'll come close! Fire? Bubbles? Solar bullets? Doesn't matter! Nothing you have can move as fast as me!"

"Then I'll stop you from moving at all!" Mega Man activated his fully charged Time Stop, freezing Quick Man in his place with a stupid grin on his face. "Game over, Quick Man!" Mega Man switched back to his normal color and prepared a Charge Shot. "You can't threaten my family again… you can't threaten this city again… and you'll never beat me again!" He fired the Charge Shot, killing Quick Man finally. Mega Man then touched his forehead. "And now your power is…" He was interrupted by an electrical surge through his body and he immediately teleported to Dr. Wily's new castle.

"And there he is!" The evil doctor said. "The troublesome little helper bot. I'm so happy to see you. I would've been quite happy to conquer the world with my new, superior line of Robot Masters, but I knew you'd try to get in my way. I noted your loss of control when you fought Thomas' Robot Masters, so I applied it to the same ploy I used with Time Man and Oil Man. With each bit of weapons data you downloaded, you also received a component of my sophisticated malware program. By defeating all of my Robot Masters, you altered your coding to serve me! And now instead of eight robots, I have one all-powerful destroyer! How do you like me now, Thomas? Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

At Light Labs…

Dr. Light was comforting Roll's tears as the computer screen went to static.

"Hush, now," He said. "It will be all right in the end…"

"Doc! Doc!" Auto rushed in. "I made the calls like you asked, and they came over right away!"

Standing in the doorway was Elec Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Time Man, Oil Man, Atlas, Peabody, Botley, Fenix and Work Man.

"We're at you command, Dr. Light," Elec Man said.

"Mega Man saved us. Now we're gonna return the favor!" Guts Man declared.


	11. Charge of the Light Brigade

Dr. Wily was busy cleaning and polishing his newly enslaved Mega Man.

"There! Good as new! I want you to look your best as you conquer the world for me!" He smiled at the red-eyed, purple scarf wearing robot. Suddenly a warning siren blared through the Wily Castle.

"…why is my proximity alarm going off?" The villain asked in annoyance as he walked over to his console. "Nobody's supposed to know where I am! Maybe the calibration is off?" When he saw the image on the monitor, his look of annoyance became one of fear. "Sweet merciful skulls… It's an invasion!"

Outside…

The thirteen Robot Masters teleported right in front of Wily's castle.

"Strike hard, strike fast!" Elec Man ordered. "Stay close together, and watch each other's backs! For Mega Man!"

"FOR MEGA MAN!" The others shouted as they charged toward the front gate. They quickly destroyed the Sniper Joe sentries, allowing Guts Man to reach the gate.

"Knock, knock! Is the doc in?!" He asked as he pounded down the door. Just then, more Sniper Joes arrived.

"Dammit!" Work Man cursed. "We can't go any further, pinned down like this!"

"I'll handle their fire," Time Man offered. "You get everyone else into position!" He jumped out into the line of fire, while charging his Time Slow ability.

"Guts Man, get the door!" Elec Man commanded. "Cut Man, cover him! Everyone else, on the line!"

"Time Slow is up!" Time Man yelled. "Hit them!"

Everyone fired their weapons at the slow moving Sniper Joes, destroying all of them.

Meanwhile, Cut Man was watching Guts Man's back while the super strong Robot Master was trying to pry open the door.

"I've got you covered, big guy," Cut Man said. "Let's see Wily's robots try to cut out this middle man!"

"Your… puns… are… AWFUL!" Guts Man roared as he pushed the door off its hinges. "But the anger gave me the boost I needed, so thanks."

"S-Sure, don't mention it…" Cut Man replied nervously.

"Chat later!" Elec Man said as he ran past them. "Let's move!"

"And the docs were so worried!" Botley chuckled. "We're tearing through Wily's defenses!"

"But there are thirteen of us this time," Fire Man warned. "Remember, Dr. Wily's had much more time to prepare for an assault. There's no telling what surprises he…"

He was interrupted by a robot dragon bursting out from the floor.

"See?" Fire Man said. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about."

"My apologies," Botley replied as the Mecha Dragon blasted a large stream of fire at them. Ice Man and Oil Man quickly hid behind Guts Man.

"I was hiding here first!" Ice Man shouted.

"I'm full of oil, man!" Oil Man argued. "It ain't like you're gonna melt!"

"I can't take extreme heat!" Ice Man countered.

"Ain't Fire Man weak to your power?!"

Suddenly a blue figure teleported into the battleground.

"Uh-oh…" Cut Man said. "Heads-up, guys! Rock's here!"

The brainwashed Mega Man raised his Mega Buster and was sporting a sinister grin on his face.

"Quickly!" Atlas shouted. "Subdue him and upload the last of the anti-virus!" He quickly shot a blue portal at the ground while Peabody shot an orange one behind Mega Man.

"Yeah, let's 'subdue' the guy who tore through us when he was still nice!" Cut Man shouted as he dodged a shot from the Mega Buster.

"We can't fight them both at once!" Elec Man shouted. "Slow that thing down!" He said to Time Man.

"I'm trying!" The clock Robot Master said. "It has something counteracting my Time Slow!"

Suddenly, Elec Man was hit by the full fire blast from the Mecha Dragon.

"ELEC MAN!" Fenix cried out. The electric Robot Master looked up to see Mega Man pointing his arm cannon directly at his face.

"Rock… don't…" He said weakly. "We came to save you…"

Just then, Guts Man tackled the Blue Bomber before he could shoot.

"I got 'im! Hurry up with the installer before he changes weapons!"

Botley grabbed the installer and jumped through the portals Atlas and Peabody created earlier. He quickly placed the P.D.A. on Mega Man's forehead, causing a bright flash of light.

"So… did it work?" Guts Man asked.

"That dragon damaged Elec Man!" Mega Man shouted, throwing his scarf off. His eyes were back to their normal blue color. "Let's take it down!"

"Woo!" Oil Man cheered. "Yeah! He's back!"

Everyone quickly made short work of the dragon.

"Could someone fill me in on what's going on?" Rock asked in confusion as he helped Elec Man keep himself stabilized.

"We're in Dr. Wily's castle," Time Man explained. "Dr. Light deduced Dr. Wily's plans to corrupt your programming. He could not upload both the tracking program and the anti-virus in time so he asked that we come rescue you."

"Really?! Augh, and I was right next to Wily! This could've been over already!"

"Don't sweat it!" Botley replied as he handed Mega Man the P.D.A. "This has got a bunch of support item data. Dr. Light said you'd find it useful."

Mega Man copied the item data, gaining access to Item-1, Item-2 and Item-3.

"Yeah… these should help us navigate the castle and get back to Wily in no time." He then remembered Elec Man's condition. "But Elec Man…"

"We've got him, sir," Cut Man replied, holding up Elec Man.

"I will cover them," Fire Man offered. "We will get within range of the teleport signal and send him back to Light Labs, then return to the battle."

"Good luck, guys," Mega Man said as he switched to the Item-2 ability. He then turned to the others. "It looks like it's just the eight of us. Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone said as Mega Man made two Item-2 hoverboards.

"We'll have to double-dip though. I only have so much energy for these things."

Mega Man, Bomb Man, Botley and Fenix hopped onto the first one while Guts Man, Time Man, Oil Man and Work Man got on the other. They quickly zoomed over a bunch of spikes to a doorway.

"Any chance that dragon was Dr. Wily's only line of defense?" Bomb Man asked.

"Actually…" Mega Man started as they stopped in front of a giant tank version of Guts Man. "…no, I don't think he'd ever stop building bad things."

"He ripped off my design again?!" Guts Man roared. "To make that?! LEMME AT 'IM!"

He accelerated his Item-2 speed right at the Guts Tank. The four Robot Masters began to pound on it. Mega Man and his teammates zoomed to the next room. They were blasted by laser fire.

"We got turrets!" Bomb Man shouted. Mega Man switched the Crash Bomber and the two cleared the room quickly.

"Well… that did it!" Mega Man said. "But I'm out of ammo!"

"Ditto," Bomb Man said. "But at least you've got other weapons to fall back on. You three go on. I'll try to direct the others to you."

Mega Man, Botley and Fenix hurried to a darkened room.

"It's over, Wily!" Mega Man called out. "You don't have me to hide behind anymore!"

"And you don't have any more Robot Masters to selfishly sacrifice!" Botley added. "Give yourself up!"

The lights then came on to reveal a massive red battle machine.

"It's far from over, brats!" Dr. Wily's voice said from the cockpit. He then fired a massive laser, which the three dodged. "You and your earthly weaponry cannot stop me! I will conquer this planet with power from beyond the stars!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fenix said.

Mega Man switched to the Metal Blade. "But since you made sure to give me these weapons, but I'd be rude to not give them back!" He threw the saw blades at the Wily Machine 2, disabling it and causing it to crash, causing Dr. Wily's transport to fall out. The three robots pried it open to reveal Dr. Wily.

"Like we said, it's over, Dr. Wily." Botley said.

"And told you, feeble Earth-robot…" Wily's voice got all distorted and his body morphed into a menacing green alien. The room also morphed into outer space. "You cannot stop me! I will conquer this planet with powers from beyond the stars!"

"You're… a space alien?!" Fenix yelled in surprise and disbelief.

"The foolish Earth-creature Thomas Light never knew," the alien explained. "That is of little consequence. Flee now, and warn the world of my coming. Warn it of its doom!" The extraterrestrial fired a massive laser at the three heroes. They jumped in different directions to avoid the blast. Botley landed near a cluster of stars and saw his hand go through them.

"Another hologram decoy?!" He asked in disbelief as he raised his buster cannon. "Really?!" He fired above the alien, causing it and the stars to vanish, revealing the real Dr. Wily operating some controls.

"P-Pay no attention to that man behind the hologram…!" Dr. Wily said somewhat lamely. The three robots then dragged his kicking body out of the control podium.

"Evil invaders from space?" Mega Man said. "How ridiculous can you get?"

"You still fell for it!" Wily countered. "I saw you! You were scared! Bah! Now I've got to start over from scratch!" He kicked a button on the control panel, activating a trap door. "You should've stayed on my side, fool! Then you'd at least have gotten out of here alive!"

"Warning!" An intercom said. "Castle self-destruct in five minutes!"

"Five minutes?!" Botley panicked.

"We've gotta get everyone out of here!" Mega Man summoned his Item-2 board and they all zoomed away. "I hope for your sake, Dr. Wily, you can escape in time." Mega Man, Botley and Fenix quickly grabbed everyone and zoomed outside just as the castle exploded.

And so…

At Light Labs, everyone was celebrating their victory. Auto and Ice Man were busy making E-Tank punch and Guts Man was taking karaoke requests. Meanwhile, Dr. Light was finishing repairing Elec Man.

"I'm sorry, you were so badly damaged, only for me to lose Dr. Wily," Rock said.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Elec Man replied. "You were the one Wily nearly reprogrammed. Been there, done that. It's not fun."

"He's right, Rock," Dr. Light said. "You have no need to apologize. You did more than anyone could've asked of you. I'm just glad to have you back safe. If anything, I'm sorry this last support unit wasn't finished until now. But it'll make a suitable 'welcome back' present. Here, boy!" Dr. Light made a whistle and a red robot dog came into the room.

"You built me a dog?" Rock said in amazement. "Thanks!" The dog began to lick his face.

"Don't worry, Elec Man," Auto said. "I'll finish you up. After that… should I pack my stuff and head back to the shop?"

"N, Auto," Dr. Light replied. "I'm sure Albert will make the mistake of attacking again. And when that happens, I'll need all the support I can get to support Mega Man."

Meanwhile…

"Cursed!" Dr. Wily grumbled. "…stupid… blasted Mega Man… But I'll show them. I'll show them all…"

His monitor read: "Auto-Pilot: Engage. Target: Lanfront Ruins."


End file.
